


Auspicious

by VinesInMyVeins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: End of the year essay, M/M, Post Season 2, derek has good advice, idk would you call this fluff?, stiles can't think of what to write, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinesInMyVeins/pseuds/VinesInMyVeins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Write an essay detailing some of the auspicious moments you've had this year.”<br/>Really? Some of the 'auspicious moments' of my school year? Is this some kind of joke?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one where Stiles get's assigned an end of the year essay and can't think of what to write and Derek has some good advice for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auspicious

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post to AO3. I haven't written much fanfiction since high school and decided to start off with some little one shots.I've been just writing them by hand whenever the mood strikes me and am just now getting around to typing them up to post. This was my first teen wolf fic, it wasn't much, and I'd written it before season 3 aired, but I hope you like it ^_^

Auspicious. It had all started with that damn word.

 

Auspicious.

 

It was the last week of the school year. THE LAST WEEK for Christ sake! And our English teacher just HAD to give us one last assignment before we were free.

 

_“Write an essay detailing some of the auspicious moments you've had this year.”_

 

Really? Some of the 'auspicious moments' of my school year? Is this some kind of joke?

 

Auspicious-Of good omen; Betokening success; Prosperous; Fortunate.

 

Yes, well, I've been _fortunate_ in the fact that I'm still alive after all this crazy werewolf/kanima business.

I've certainly _prospered_ in the area of suspicious fathers and car repair bills.

Oh and lets not forget my _betokened success_ in helping cement Lydia and Jackson's relationship, eliminating any chance **_I_ ** may have had with her.

And to top it all off, we've received the _good fortune_ of the Alpha pack on Derek Hales front door.

 

 

So yeah, ok, when you look at it like that I've had quite the 'auspicious school year' after all. To bad I can't write any of **that** in my essay. They'd stick my ass in the cookoo hut for sure. Then again, taking that little reflection back, maybe that's exactly where I ought to be.

 

So I did what every proper high schooler a week from the end of the year would do...

 

I procrastinated.

 

So instead, I practiced lacrosse with Scott; Studied werewolf things with Deaton; and apparently became Lydias new best friend outside of Allison.

 

It's three days before the stupid essay is due, and four till the end of the year. At this point I'm just desperate to put something on paper, just so I can at least turn something in. So desperate, in fact, I've decided to go ask Deaton what he thinks I should write about. But when I get to the animal clinic, the 'closed' sign is on the door. I let myself in any way. Just because the sign says closed doesn't mean Deaton's not here.

 

Ok, so Deaton's not here, of course, cuz you know, that would make my life easier, and we can't have _that_ now can we.

I'm just contemplating the idea of some kind of secret second in/out sign for the door so that we know when Deaton's actually here or not, when I hear the front door open. Maybe I'm in luck after all.

 

Nope, life still hates me. Why am I always so optimistic? It just makes it disappointing when I'm wrong.

“Derek, what a pleasant surprise, Deaton's not here, don't know where he is. You know, we really need a secret closed/open sign in case of supernatural shiz” I started rambling.

Derek just gives me this look that says 'shut up'.

“Do you know when he'll be back?” he asks.

“Nope, no clue, just stopped in to ask him something myself, but he's not here so...yeah. What'd you need?” I ask curiously, “anything I can help with?”

 

He gave me a contemplative look, “I just needed to ask him a few things about his previous work with the Hales”.

“Ah” I said, balancing on my heels a bit, “yeah guess I can't help with that”. I started making my way towards the door to make an exit before any more awkward conversation happens on my part.

“I'm sure Deaton will be around soon enough, good luck with uh...yeah” I gave a small wave as I started to open the door.

 

“Wait”

 

I turn back to Derek and give a cautious smile “yeah?”

“What did you need from Deaton?” he asked with a mixed look of curiosity and suspicion.

“Oh uh...” I gave a small dismissive wave and smile “nothing really, not that important, it can wait”.

 

“Stiles”

The way he says my name, I can hear the reprimand, like 'you should know better by now than to try and lie to me'.

“Really, what is it?” This time all I hear in his voice is a willingness to listen. I shrug and can feel my face heat up a little, “I was just gonna ask his advice on this English assignment, I don't really know what to write for it”.

Derek's eyebrows scrunch together “an English assignment? Isn't the school year almost over?”

“Yeah, our teacher seems to revel in our misery”.

 

“So what's the assignment?”

“Well...we have to write an essay, about the 'auspicious' things that have happened to us this school year” I start, putting air quotes around **_that_** word, “I've spent the last few days wracking my brain for something good that's happened to me this year, something that **won't** land me in a straight jacket at the very least” I shrug again. “I was just gonna see if Deaton might have any ideas for me”.

 

Derek was quiet for a moment, then said “you know Stiles, you're actually a pretty smart kid, but sometimes, you over think things to a point of stupidity”.

There was a pause where all I could do was stare open mouthed in surprise at Derek's words, then I managed to spit out “uh...um...what?”

Then to my surprise he gave a small smile and chuckled, shaking his head in amusement at me.

“Stiles, that essay isn't meant to count for a grade, it's just meant to make you look back on the last year and reflect. To think about all the things you've done in nine months time. Your teacher isn't actually going to care _what_ you write about, just that you turn it in. I guarantee almost everyone in your class is going to turn in something half assed and meaningless. You really could write all about monsters and magic and your teacher is not going to care”.

 

It's kind of rare for someone the render me speechless, much less it be Derek Hale. What he said was so **obvious** , why had I been so worried about such a stupid assignment?

 

Derek must have guessed what I was thinking because the next thing I knew, he put his hand on my shoulder and said

“You couldn’t think of anything to write because you were only trying to think of what might fit into the 'normal' parameters of something auspicious, but you should know by now, nothing in your life is going to be normal any more. So why would this be?”

 

I stared at him for a bit, trying to process all he'd just told me.

“You know, you act like a brooding sourwolf most of the time, but you're actually a pretty decent guy underneath all that. Thanks for the advice. I think I needed someone to tell me that”.

I moved to leave again, and this time Derek didn't stop me. I turned back and gave him a smile and a mock solute. He just nodded back and gave a smile of his own.

 

 

So I went home. Took some Adderal. And sat down to write, and I did exactly as Derek had said.

I wrote about my best friend getting bitten by a werewolf, about wolfs bane bullets and being chased through the school at night, about crazy revenge driven Alphas and self igniting Molotov cocktails; runaway teens who are really newly bitten betas in a pack, enormous lizard creatures called kanimas that paralyze their victims and kill under the command of a master; about a family of hunters and forbidden love and deception and threats and more love.

I wrote about it all, leaving out some of the more gruesome details of course and some minor specifics, but all the same, in the end, it had been almost...therapeutic.

 

The last day of school and our teacher handed our essays back. Derek was right, it hadn't really been graded. Just read over and commented on at the bottom. When I first turned it in I had been a little worried, but then I thought, who the hell would really believe all that had happened? And so I wasn't to surprised at the teachers comment, though I'd be lying if I said it didn't give me a little bit of an...auspicious feeling.

 

_“Stiles, by far the best essay I've read out of all my classes. I know there has been quite a few strange and tragic things that have happened this year, but it's good to see you channeling through it in such a creative manner. You could have a real career ahead of you in writing one day. I hope you keep up the creative writing and have just as an auspicious summer ahead of you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So I always loved the idea of Derek actually being really helpful when it came to school stuff, cuz like he's really not that much older than everyone else and would still probably remember a lot of the frustrating and confusing things about high school and just casually offer advice and shiz, like, no big, I didn't even say anything, what are you talking about, you figured that out all on your own.   
> IDK, any way Stiles and Derek give me all the feels.


End file.
